TB--Season Eight Episode 9-----Sacrificed to Love
by angie9281
Summary: The moment of truth is upon her as Sookie prepared for her big day. but with a pressing decision hanging in the air, she wonders how she can possibly enjoy her big day with so much on the line. With consul from a source she never imagined a year ago she would recieve, she comes to accept the multiple changes that come, wanting only for her and her family to be united and happy.
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

She knew she was lucky. That without her royal blood, she would have died a terrible death like those who had been given doses of her magically tainted blood. That someone had been able to make her blood a supernatural lethal potion was disturbing and for the past few days, she had been trying to get on with her life, feeling back to normal and enjoying her life as a mother. Little Gunnar wasn't so little anymore and looked as if he was a three year old. Life was interesting, if nothing else, she thought as she threw in a load of soiled laundry from the kids room, wondering just how he had managed tog et so muddy. The shorts had been red at one point but thanks to the grime they were a more rusty color. She was glad that the diaper phase was getting close to being over and though she had had help whenever she asked for it, sometimes, she had felt over these past few days that he was avoiding her, like he was trying to keep something from her. Sure, she could try dipping into his mind-she could do that now-but she wanted to be respectful. Maybe she felt she needed space after her latest ordeal and knowing, seeing what her blood had been capable of doing with only a little magic added to it, it had haunted her from the moment she awoke late the next morning after being brought home and healed by her friends, soon to be family. But these past few days she had felt like a single parent and it was trying, to be sure and she was starting to reach her breaking point.

And as night fell, she was getting Gunnar in his seat for a quick meal of grilled cheese and soup-his favorite-and there came a blur through the front door, someone she had only texted and been on the phone with for the past three days. And seeing the baby for the first time since his growth spurt had left the Viking speechless and as he went to try to take her hands into his, she instead backed away and turned her back to him, going to fill the kids sippy cup. "Nice of you to show up in person." she said as she filled the cup and turned to glare at him. "You know what I can do, what I could get out of that head of yours….I've been here for three days with barely anything from the others and you….you've been, what, at your precious bar?"

Eric looked slightly abashed and knew perhaps his avoidance of her wasn't the best route he could have taken. It was partly because of the surprise he and the rest of his family, their friends were planning. But the big thing was, he had another secret that he wanted to tell her. But the fact was, he knew it would hurt her and she didn't need more of that. But he didn't want to pop the issue up at the wedding, considering this second issue was interconnected. A wedding, she had no idea was being planned under her nose. That was planned for tomorrow night. But there was another secret he was keeping from her and though she wanted to peek into his mind, she wasn't going to do that. She knew he was always honest with her, told things like they were. Maybe he wanted the right time, the right way to bring up whatever it was. Either way, she still wondered what his excuse was for leaving her these past few days being a single parent. "There is no excuse for not being around…." he couldn't stop staring at the kid in the chair, who had been a baby a few days ago. Astounded, he rounded the where he sat and knelt to eye level with Gunnar, who started messing up his father's hair, giggling and clearly not afraid of this imposing figure. Removing him from the chair, the Viking couldn't help but be prideful as he held the toddler, who squealed with delight a the attention. "He's got your eyes…." he said as he took in the features of the child. "But he's clearly blonde….."

"You Can't use him as an excuse to avoid what we need to discuss….whatever it is you're hiding from me." Sookie said angrily, though she softened when she saw the child give his dad a big hug. "Why Can't I stay fuming mad at you for long. You have such a knock to wear down my anger." she shook her head with a slight smile. She led them to the nursery and there was a playpen set up where Gunnar was set, books and toys aplenty, enough to keep him occupied for the adults to talk. In their room, she sat on the bed as he paced before her, still in shock at the current development of the baby.

"I have found a way for your blood to be kept from being a threat to anyone, or anything ever again. That it would remain a secret to only us three….unless we foolishly decide to tell anyone else about it. And even though I trust our family and know they won't spill, I would prefer the fewer who know the better. The price for that to be able to happen is not one that I think you want to hear. I have been planning on how to tell you, I couldn't bring myself to deliver this information to you and for leaving you these days I am sorry."

She saw the guilt there and knew he was not one easily made to feel guilty. So this had to be a doozy. She got up and walked over to him, his back was to her as he raked a hand though his hair. She got herself in front of him and forced him to look at him. "What is the price?"

"Your grandfather…if he gives himself up, then no one will ever know the truth of your-our blood. Its true power. They may still know what we are, but at least they cant know that it can be used as a supe killing agent. And it also isn't to say that there wont be those out there who would like a taste, me being who I am and you being you…..but the true nature of what can be done with the blood? You and I saw the end results….."

She had no words. The idea of no one have a clue what their blood could do, that was huge…..but the cost? Her grandfather was willing to give up his life for their well being? "I don't know what to say…." she pulled away. "I need to be alone right now….. " she felt his fingers reaching for her but she vanished from the spot and he was left to keep an eye on the toddler, meanwhile the plans for the next night seemed to be on shaky ground.

 **Chapter 2**

She sat on a log by the pond and she was grateful he was giving her her space and this was one of the most peaceful places she could think of to come to. And then a familiar face appeared, one she hadn't expected and had hoped would be at the shower a week ago.

"Hadley? Hunter?" Sookie saw her cousin and her young son appeared a few dozen steps from where she sat. Hunter had grown like a weed and looked to be about 12 or 12 now. Hadley, on the other hand, she had looked like she was more put together than she had been in some time.

"Sorry I didn't make your party and didn't get to meet the baby…..I wasn't scared to come here…I haven't been in some time but I know we are happier living in Faery. Niall…..since we are family, he has taken me under his wing and has really….well, he's helped me unleash the faerie within me. I haven't ever felt so strong and powerful and well, he almost seems like he is grooming me to take over….silly, huh?"

"Maybe not so silly." Sookie explained what had happened and the gift Niall had offered to them. "He knows I wouldn't want to rule Faery so it stands to reason keep it in the bloodline, and you are it, Hadley. You and hunter and with him being too young…."

"He told me a lot of what you all went through and I thought it was strange he seemed to intense with me…..but I have come into my own, Sookie. My fears, my worried, everything I was, I feel brave. Tough. My life has been made so much better since I moved to there. And I…really hope, I think I could run the place if….. " she didn't want to finish the sentence. "I hate that this is the price Sookie." and she hugged her cousin just as a face from her past appeared in the little clearing, the pond in the background sparkling under the moonlight. And at first she didn't know how her cousin was going to handle it. Sookie knew that Hadley had had dealings with the Viking in the past but from what she had come to learn was that he had been trying to protect her whilst she was in the clutches of the now late queen. And Hadley had come to see that too and though she had still been scared to death of him at the time, knowing what Niall had told her about him, about them, coupled with her growth over the few years that had passed, she was more than a little at ease when he nodded at her.

"Its been some time….you look well." Eric said to the woman with the tank top and jeans, knee high fashion boots and her long hair done in a neat ponytail. Hunter stood next to his mother, as if bracing for trouble. "Your mother and I are…friends. " he said to the teenager who looked to his mother for confirmation and with a nod from her, Hunter seemed more at ease yet remained silent. He managed to give his aunt a awkward hug but then in a flash, he had vanished and Hadley sighed.

"He definitely is a teenager now and prefers to be in his room, back in the palace…..hopefully you enjoy your kid before he get to this point. The teenage years are the same whether the kit is human or faerie or…well, what you two have." Hadley sighed. "But he is a good kid, Niall has taught him everything he needs to know, how to fight, to master his power…..Hunter has changed a lot over the years since you last saw him. You've changed too, Sookie, from what I hear."

"Yeah, my life is always a freaking rollercoaster of surprises, some more wanted than others…."

Hadley sighed. "I know this thing with your grandfather isn't what you want, that his loss would be a gain for you all….but if it makes you feel any better, I've heard him say over and over he has had a good long life, that perhaps a change is in the cards. That he wants to go to the afterlife." she paused as she looked at Eric. "And I bet it wasn't easy telling her, that's why she ran off to here….nature for faeries is a calming thing, since we are so intermingled with it…but maybe this isn't my place and I should leave you two alone. And tomorrow night, you two will be-" she clasped her hand over her mouth. "Crap, I shouldn't have…" she winced apologetically before vanishing.

"What's tomorrow?"

"Well, it was going to come out one way or another and leave it to a relative to spoil it…though there is no forcing you into anything of course…..but I suspect your cousin has had a penchant for accidentally spilling the beans about things."

"Not so much, really, she is really loyal and can keep a secret. But I think she is a little stressed….so what does she know that I don't?"

He took her by the hand, to the trunk she had been sitting on. "I talked with your grandfather and your soon to be future extended family and we wanted to throw you….a surprise….wedding." he said as he glanced at the ring on her left hand. "If you can even tolerate me after the secret I kept…after my absence…."

Too much was going on in her head at the moment to process everything. Sure, this was what she dreamed of but she never imagined she would not only be faced with multiple life changing decisions at once. One choice would end her own grandfather, and yet, he was willing to pay the price for their family. The other choice was one she had already made but was life altering nonetheless and she could break it off if she so choose. They were still only engaged, after all and with how she was feeling, she wasn't in the mood for any of it. Then again, with things being as they were, she wanted things to settle down, she wanted to feel whole, wanted to grab onto a life she knew she really did want. That her own grandfather was willing to give up so much for them….. It was then she made her choice and prayed that she wouldn't come to regret it. God knew that she had more than enough regrets in her life thus far.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 3**

"I…don't think I can do this…its too much, too soon…" she had started back for the house ."You left the kid inside by himself, by the way. I would think even you would know better." the stress in her language, her motions was very much present. So was the love she clearly had for him and he knew it, felt it. But no way was he going to try saying anything to further annoy her. All he could do was apologize and before they entered through the rear of the house, he got in between her and the kitchen.

"I won't pressure you into anything and the choices are yours and I only wanted to do something special for you…as far as what your grandfather goes….he is brave for being so willing to lay his life down for you and our family…he is giving you a gift that I know the price is terrible….." he trailed off as she started to shake, not out of anger but of sadness and….joy. He felt that dichotomy of emotions in her and he understood. "I won't tell you what to do….not that you would ever listen anyway, you're fiercely independent."

Her head was buried in his chest and she laughed. "I want to go tomorrow night…..I can't believe I nearly said….no…" She looked up at him. "Truth be told, I think I wanted you from the moment we met. Something about you…and looks like tomorrow, it becomes official….." she paused. "So who put this together? Who will be there?"

"I thought it best to keep it simple and then later on, if you want, a large party for everyone. "It will be just us and a few others and your grandfather, he wants to officiate."

She knew deep in the pit of her stomach he wanted something else to happen, that her grandfather would ask for her answer. "Let me guess, Pam took care of the dress…..and whatever it is you may wear?"

"You act as if I've not dressed well before, like I am a Viking or something? He replied with a smirk and after swatting at him playfully, they returned to the room where they had left the little one, who had fallen asleep in the playpen and was surrounded by the toys let to keep him occupied. No words were said as she picked him up out of the pen and carefully got him undressed and into some pajamas, putting on some Thomas the tank engine slippers on his feet. Tucking him in bed, she figured tomorrow was going to be a good day for a bath, a little bit of his dinner lodged in those dirty blonde locks of his. She continued saying nothing until she had emerged from the bathroom after a long soak in the tub and though she strongly knew he had wanted to join her in the new Jacuzzi tub she had splurged on, he was smart enough to know when she wasn't in the mood. He felt it anyway.

Finally, after she emerged in a cozy pink robe and bare feet, she decided she had thought and pondered things enough. "I think I made my choice…..and I can only hope no one in our family ever has to make a choice like this….but I can't let him lay his life down for us….and that my cousin would have to take over….this choice is something that has consequences for others and I don't want to be selfish. That was something that cost me dearly in the past, my selfishness hurting those I cared about. " she gave him a pointed look. "I am…..over the moon about tomorrow night and I will…." she was tearing up out of happiness, out of everything she was feeling. "I…." she closed her eyes, keeping further tears from flowing. "I don't want to seem ungrateful to him, to any of you for what you planned and I am sorry that your surprise got spilled….but honestly, I look forward to tomorrow night. And as stresses as I am, I am….oddly happy. And at peace with my decision not to let my grandfather sacrifice himself for our sake. Its not right that I was made to make that kind of decision….my family life has been filled with enough tragedies and I don't want to be responsible for another."

"If you really don't want to go through this tomorrow night, I get it…..this has all been upsetting for you and I don't want to further your stress." he said as he took her hands and nodded at the ring on her finger. "We don't have to, as they say, take the plunge yet if you don't want to. When it comes to you, I have always been patient, though I admit it has been trying."

She sad down on the bench of her recently installed reading nook that was by the new bay window in her room . It was a cozy reading nook with built in shelves. A sanctuary for her in more ways than one. Curling up on the cushions and putting a blanket over her she stretched out and stared at the lights above, reaching to her right, she turned the dial down, the light dimming, her hair losing its glow from the light. "I want nothing more than to be complete and that means having things be made official….." she had to shake her head. "If my parents could see the arrangement I was living in now….." there was a bitterness to her voice and he approached her, knowing how her parents had viewed her power, how they had viewed the supernatural.

"I am sorry your parents had such a…..narrow mind of what you were…and if they could be here, see you now, I would like to think that they would be more accepting…though I have a feeling that it would not be the case."

She laughed coldly. "A few years ago, Lafayette channeled my father…and through him, my father tried drowning me, thinking I would be better off dead than being what I was. There was love there, but it was clearly warped." Sookie admitted, and seeing his face, the horrified expression, she shrugged. "My supernatural family is the family I always wanted….not that my friends, my brother aren't family, but you know what I mean? I don't feel like there is anyone in my life that judges me, fears me like my own birth parents did." she sat up, feeling restless and let him sit beside her and leaned on his shoulder. "You, of all people have been the best at accepting what I was…you and my brother. And I am grateful. And tomorrow night, I want to be yours. Forever."

 **Chapter 4**

"That," he began after she declared her feelings, thoughts, "makes me feel….." he shook his head. "I just, I never knew that about your past, your parents. And I am almost glad they aren't around any longer because if I were to meet them, I can't say I would be terrible pleasant to them." the Viking looked almost incensed as she had admitted what her parents had been like. "That you and your brother wound up being so accepting of those like us is nothing short of a miracle."

"Yeah. " she agreed, closing her eyes and that sparkling light returned to her face. "This time tomorrow….how crazy is this to do something so spur of the moment…..how can it possible be thrown together in short order?"

"Pam has skills like you couldn't believe…..she and I have texted on and off….but she is clearly keeping details from even me as well…..we are to be there at nightfall tomorrow, though we can be there sooner if you want, once things are prepared. With me being able to go out in the sun, even for limited time-"

"I don't like the idea of you taking that kind of risk, if anyone saw you outside in the sun….it all comes back down to what grandpa wants to offer us." she sighed. "And just when I was starting to look forward to tomorrow, then I am reminded of this….and then I think, well, as long as you have been around, I would think eventually, you would get….bored with me. Tired of me and with my mixed blood, I will live far longer than the average person and.. don't know, a lot is hitting me at once and after the past few weeks….."

"After everything you know I went through….we went through….you think I would tire of you? Toss you away like…." he sounded disgusted as he got back up and started pacing the room again. "If I had had my way, I probably would still be with the only other one who gave me what I ever needed, wanted. But she was killed in front if me, I was given no other choice but to choose my progeny over her. And to this day, it haunts me. For you to think I would abandon you…I think it shows you really don't know me as well as you may think…..perhaps tomorrow IS a bit premature."

She went to stammer out an apology, realizing how she had once more hurt him, something that she had vowed not to do again. And when she walked over to try to touch his arm, to guide him towards her, he pulled away and it was then she realized that her doubt in him had really done more damage than she had ever imagined it would. That he had been so patient for not only these few weeks, but in the time before that, all the time they had known each other. Stoic as he could be, she knew she had his heart and she also knew that at this moment, she had damaged it again and he only ever revealed his inner feelings to few others. She was the top of the list, always. And he made no attempt to hide his anger and frustration. He was gone before she had the chance to say anything further. And noise from the nursery was the only thing that would keep her from trying to follow and scooping up the little one in her arms, she rocked the toddler back to sleep in the chair given to her by Holly and Andy and with each motion of the chair, angry tears ran down her blotchy face.

He had returned to the bar still fuming and angry, knocking chairs out of his way as if they were nothing. Though closed for the night, Pam and Ginger were in the throes of cleaning up for the night when the Viking had made his presence known, paying no attention to either of them as he stormed straight towards the office. And when Pam tried to get in front of him, she was on the receiving end of a rough shove that sent her clear across the floor. Aided to her feet by ginger, Pam looked to her friend and sighed. "Looks like trouble in paradise again…..better get yourself home Ginger, because I have a feeling this may be awhile….I don't want to have to clean you off the floor if the mood strikes him."

"He ain't gonna hurt me…..I trust him."

"Yeah, I do too but this is something different…..and y'all don't wanna get messed up in his. Go. Home. Now." Ginger ordered and still Ginger remained….until a bit of reluctant glamouring sent her off into the night. That little problem out of the way, Pam shook off the unprovoked attack and stormed after him herself, unafraid of the confrontation and what could transpire. "Look, I see you're having a hell of a hissy fit about, I assume the dairy maid…but I would appreciate you not tossing me aside and scuffing up my new clothes." she put her hands on her hips of her new leather skirt and dark purple and black corset she was wearing. "The skirt alone set me back about a grand…let me guess, are we putting off the plans for tomorrow night."

"Indefinitely." was his terse reply as he gave her a look that made even her cringe, slinking away, though he knew she was there for him should he need to talk. Want to talk. But talking wasn't what he felt like doing, not now. He flew from the room, leaving Pam in his wake and by the time she caught up with him in a dank, nearby alley, he had made quick work of some homeless winos that had been drunkenly wandering around and had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 5**

Pam was not often at a loss for words but as she took in the utter carnage before her, she really couldn't care less for the dead winos. They were bad for business and they stank to high heaven and certainly were eyesores. But the fact that they were torn asunder every which way and her maker was clearly in some kind of emotional hot mess, she had to do something before someone of actual worth was hurt. "Look, I know you're upset and you know you don't have to take this on on your own. I understand you feeling…..well, I don't even know just how you're feeling but I assume you and her had a fight."

He said nothing as he stared at the unwarranted carnage he had caused. Killing innocent, albeit vile and nasty smelling, looking people was not something he was wont to do. Normally. But he had to let loose of his frustration somehow and harming those who he cared about was not something he wanted to see happen. "is Ginger ok? He asked quietly, wiping his face of the blood soaking it. Never before had she seen him this bloody, animalistic. And it frightened even her. "I didn't intend-"

"I know…she's fine…but we had better clean this up before this is on the news. I've got the cleaners on speed dial and they will be here and done within the hour. Gotta love a vamp cleaning crew what doesn't ask any questions other than how much work the job will be." Pam replied, pulling her phone out and within ten minutes, the crew was there and she and her maker retreated back to the bar.

"She went home." Pam said as she saw he was clearly trying to look for the oft frightened Ginger. "I made her leave….for her own good."

Flopping down in a upholstered booth, he sighed. "I'll make it up to her." then a troubling through came over her. "She felt it. Everything back there, she knew something was wrong and-"

"I think you both need to slow things down, and I don't care you didn't ask my opinion. After everything that she's gone through the past few weeks and you yourself have gone through, to throw some wedding and then you told me about what her grandfather is offering…I can see how she may need her space. Time." she paused. "Patience has never been your best feature and though with your loved ones, its clear you try…but this time you failed."

"Spectacularly so….I left without letting her say anything and I saw her face….its burned into my brain….I think I've really done it this time and that she didn't see any of what happened back there-"

"She didn't but she knew something was off…..but I…..I saw everything." a voice chimed in and helping himself to a drink behind the bar stood Niall. Rounding the bar, he sat down on a stool and sighed. "I wanted to go to her first, to reassure her that this is what I want but I didn't think….nor did you, this hits close to home. You were aware, of course, how your rival turned friend Bill went out of this world once and for all?"

Pam frowned. "I heard he offed himself. He was always the sentimental type and wanted to be with his family or something like that….it's never really come up in conversations."

Niall frowned more deeply. "He asked her to finish him. As a kindness, out of mercy and yes, he did want to be with his family and yes, he has found them in the afterlife. Being what I am, I am privy to some of the greatest secrets in the universe and the afterlife, it does exist. The good one and the bad. " he was quick to point out. "She didn't want to do it but she knew he wanted to be with the loves ones he was so cruelly torn from when he was turned and forced into a live he never really wanted. The guilt he carried from the innocents he killed, from the terrible things he did to those he cared about in this lifetime-Sookie, you two….I could go on. But he was absolved enough to go onward to his final resting place and is at peace. But she has lived with what she did and I know there is a guilt there. Though she knows he would have ended his own existence anyway, she also knows that he wanted to go out with her being the last thing he saw, that he wanted her to do it for him as a kindness, not out of malice, anger, or whatever….." Niall sighed. Even three years later, his passing haunts her and I suppose that with me wanting to end things, its drawn a painful parallel for her."

The two vamps looked at one another, having not had the full picture of how their ally, their friend had met the true death. Knowing what he did now, it seemed to further stoke the frustrations within the Viking. Getting up, he went to face Niall. "I appreciate that she had had a rough past….I think I may have had it a little rough as well. " his voice was laced with a bitterness that Pam felt a pang of sadness for, knowing that he indeed had had a tough life. He was the consummate survivor though in every sense of the word and yet, with the waitress, it seemed he was losing, in a way. This struggle, was going to be unlike any that had come before him

 **Chapter 6**

"Yes, you have had a tough life. And so has she and millions of other people. That is a common thing among not just humans but your kind as well. And you take lessons from those hardships and press on. Like you have. Like she has. And I know as upset as the both of you are right now, nothing has changed between you. That connection, its unlike any I have ever seen between two people before. You may think it a grim situation now, but I implore you, go back to her. Talk this out." Niall said. "I will go to her first though. Stay here and….clean yourself up a bit. I doubt seeing you in a bloodied state would help matters right now."

Managing something of a sheepish smirk, a weary Eric went to the back where a private shower and luxurious locker room like area been put in for purely his and his staff's use-the staff being family only….and ginger. But he was glad that Willa hadn't bee on tonight, he didn't want her drawn into this mess….not until things were resolved, between him and Sookie. Then he would explain things to her, though he suspected Pam would beat him to the punch and spill everything.

The black marble room was accessible only by a fingerprint scanner, he had wanted it that private, unsullied by drunken patrons of the bar. The room was as large as the office and was replete with a shower, tub and several sleep lockers with spare clothes for him and his own. After a ten minute interlude of peace and quiet, he was washed and had fresh clothes on. Niall, he saw, had gone and he was left to wait his turn, for his audience with his troubled barmaid. "That is a definite improvement, I am all for a good fight and all but when it comes to making a good impression, being coated in blood is not too endearing to ones special…whatever." Pam sneered jokingly. But seeing the concerned look on his face, she sighed. "Look, you know I have trouble being all….sentimental and soft…..but if there was anything I could do to make you feel better, you know I would do it without question." she paused. "You want to cancel tomorrow?"

He looked at her and she saw that determination there she knew and loved about him. "Of course not. I am going to get things put right…..no small feat, I don't think but when her grandfather returns here, I am off to see her myself. So keep things as you planned." that swagger, confidence was returning, albeit in a more subdued, slightly fragile way.

Pam smirked back. "That's better…I was hoping it wouldn't come down to my literally trying to slap sense into you because I know you are no quitter. I saw that side of you once before and I didn't like it at al. and don't ever want to see it again."

 **Chapter 7**

Niall had made her a cup of cocoa and sat down next to her on the couch, Gunnar was still asleep and she had taken the temporary peace and quiet to do the dishes, to toss some laundry in the wash. He had been a somewhat bittersweet surprise to her when he had knocked on the door rather than simply pop in. and though she was glad to see him, knowing that which he wanted to do for her, for her family, it certainly left a bitter taste in her mouth, one she badly wanted to rid herself of. "I know what you are thinking, what you feel, that this is like when you…." he didn't want to mention the past and she knew full well who he referred to. "This is my choice, what I wish for you is happiness and my own. I understand your decision that you are making, to reject my sacrifice. What I cam here tonight was to try to get you to understand where he is coming from. No doubt, you felt that surge of anger, bitterness of a little while ago." she nodded, blinking back a few tears.

"It was bad, wasn't it? I felt it….but I don't know what happened."

Gently, her grandfather revealed the men killed in the alley, the violence unleashed. "I have no doubt that that was a long time coming, the pain he has endured, I can't imagine how he has manage to carry such burdens all these years and I know hoe sacred you are to him. How sacred his family is to him. And I believe you didn't mean to upset him by making him think perhaps you were merely a object to him. Replaceable."

"I said things out of worry and…..anger." she interjected. "I just feel…..he is this amazing, impressive, legendary….and then there is me. Just little waitress me." she paused. "Even with all the power I have now, I still think of myself as ordinary. Nothing special."

"And that humbleness is what is part of that charm he loves about you…he would care for you even without your power. He loves you for that fire inside you, for that spirit of yours….that you've done so much for him, it is something he felt he can never quite repay."

She softened further. "He really has repaid it…ten fold and I….I think I got really lucky. I really didn't mean to-"

"He wants to go through with this tomorrow night and though I respect your wishes, the gift I am going to give you is the one you don't want me to give. I care for you and yours that much…..please respect my wishes and allow me to do what I will tomorrow evening. I promise, you will neither feel sadness nor guilt when all is said and done." Niall kissed her forehead. Both noted that they weren't alone any longer, there was someone outside. "Looks like he wasn't patient enough to wait for me to return to give him the all clear to come…..I should be going and as much as you may doubt it now, I plan to see the both of you tomorrow evening. And deep in your heart, I believe you have all the intentions to follow through as well."

Before she could say anything, her grandfather went to the front door and opened the door, letting Eric into the house. With a nod exchanged between them, Niall vanished, leaving the two to try to undo the painful damage done to them both. "Look, I…I wasn't thinking about what I was saying…after everything I was…..I just….." she stammered as he watched her intently, no trace of any warmth on his face and she could even feel there was a chill there in their bond. A chill he quickly got warm again as he made two long strides to her and embraced her, she doing the same to him. "I am so…..so…..sooo…..I never should have thought, said that you would be tired or bored with me. After everything you've done for me." she was sobbing into his chest and muffled as her voice was, he understood her perfectly. "I definitely have some adequacy issues….." she tried to make light of the situation and finally looked up at him,

"I sometimes feel I don't deserve you…I've done terrible things…" he looked almost ashamed. ."No doubt you felt something earlier….."

"I know about the winos…..what you did to them…and I haven't been a saint either, I've done terrible things-"

"To the extend I have…." he laughed coldly. "I may love a good fight but I don't go out of my way to start one and tonight, I lost it. Trash or not, those people didn't deserve what I did to them just because I was having a bad night. And you still want-"

"I am partly to blame for that outburst. I know the heart you have and know you…..there's so much inside you that is good and we both have out burdens to carry. The darkness that we fight….which is why I want to go through with this tomorrow night. I want to help you heal like you've helped me to." she said as she touched his face gently, kissing his cheek so tenderly. There was no fear of him, that was long gone. "Someone has to keep you out of trouble other than Pam. I feel like she needs help in that department."

Laughing, he smirked at her. "I am in trouble deep with all these women in my life….you, Pam, Willa….and heaven help me, Ginger." his smile faded. "Your grandfather told me something tonight that made me think. Think about something I honestly haven't thought much about save for when we….well, when we were given the gift that allowed us to have the little one upstairs. I was never one for religious or believing in what you do."

"Yeah, you're not exactly a good catholic boy, are you? She teased.

"Not exactly….." he grinned, that look turning more thoughtful as he took her by the hand and led her to the couch. Sitting down, her hands in his he closed his eyes. "Back in the day we had beliefs in the Norse Gods and that we would, if we loved honorably, we would go to Valhalla when we met our demise. I thought that perhaps I was to be forsaken when I was on my pure, right before Godric turned me. I was always a good fighter but as far as other things went-" hr stopped for a moment. "I didn't know if there would be a place for me there with my ancestors. I never felt quite…worthy. Especially after my parents were killed that one night. Knowing how I didn't listen to my father, how I took things for granted, I didn't embrace my position as his heir…..it was many things that made be feel that I would be forsaken….damned….."

She had never heard him speak so frankly about anything dealing with faith before and she let him continue, not before offering him encouragement. "Go on."

"I was hesitant to believe in anything divine, even after the miracle that was Godric brought me back. I only ever believed in myself. I was and still can be, selfish. Stubborn. Violent. And now that I know what your father has said that there is an afterlife, I can't help but wonder which way I can, will go. I never thought I would have a hope, desire for anything after this life I lead but…this isn't the talk I planned to have but do you….do you think that there is anything for me when the time comes? Not that I plan on leaving anytime soon, not with the promise of you before me…" he gave her a saucy look up and down and she was moved by the honesty of his words.

"I think that you've proven your worth ten times over and should the day come when you….. " she didn't want to speak the words. "Expire…I think you will have seat with your long lost loved ones, with Godric…..I told you once I didn't think you were evil and I still feel that way. As much as I don't want to think about I, I do think when the time comes you will be at peace."

He gave her a grateful look. "I don't know how I got sidetracked to talk faith and the beyond with you but here we are…" he paused. "I feel…better having had this talk. And I hope you do too."

"How you forgive me over and over, I think that gives you extra credit for the afterlife. " she grinned. "Keep being nice to me and maybe you will be at the head of the table there."

"Define nice." he said as he saucily cupped her around the read and gave her butt a pinch. "So…we still on for tomorrow….." he asked with hesitation.

The smile on her face said all he needed to know.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

 **Chapter 8**

"I thought white was a little…inappropriate." Pam said as she pulled out something from her closet as Sookie stood in the middle of the walk in closet, surrounded by all kinds of jewelry, shoes and the like that one would need for a wedding. "I got the size right, didn't I?" she asked with pride in her voice and Sookie, standing in the room in a strapless burgundy v necked gown, had to admit that yeah, she nailed it. The gown was formfitting and as it flared outward the lower it reached, by the time it was at the ground, the gown had a subtle train behind it. To say nothing of the real rubies that embellished it here and there "White denoted purity, so I hear and well, you aren't exactly…" Pam couldn't help but joke at her friend's expense. "Besides, I feel white is too boring and considering who you are marrying, I think the occasion deserves something more…flashy, something with more sensuality. And white is so….boring, unoriginal. And you, my faerie friend, are far from those things." she paused as she went to help get her hair done. They had already experimented with a down do and now were going to try a up do. "I was thinking a up do, now that we got some curl to your hair and let me tell you, that wasn't easy getting all that to go how I wanted it to." Pam said as she examined her closely

"That's why I gave up on trying to keep any curl to it….tried it for a little while years ago but I gave up. Stubborn hair of mine." and she couldn't help but think of how adversarial she had once been with Pam. Now, they were getting to be good, close friends. Funny how things, how people, could change.

"So long as it keeps through the ceremony…..after all, afterwards, you ain't gonna care how your hair is looking…. Pam said with a arched brow and a grin. That grin faded though as she finished the up do she had chosen for her friend. "What do you think?" she asked as she guided the girl to a full length mirror.

"I like the up do….but I think I do prefer the down look." Sookie said as she glanced at the shoe options that had been put on display for Pam. There were flats and heels, pumps and even some Grecian style sandals. All of which looked pricey and far from the Target shoes Sookie was accustomed and preferred to wear.

"I think I do too….." replied her friend-slash-beautician with a nod. And so down cascaded the golden curls and there was something she hadn't tried on her earlier when experimenting with her hair. "I thought this would be a nice touch…maybe a little decadent for you but I want the evening to be the best…..for you….especially for him."

Sookie was stunned as she saw her friend bring over a velvet pouch and handing it to Sookie, Pam awaited the response. Though it was hard to respond to delicate circlet of rose gold and rubies that [perfectly matched those on the gown. "Oh, this…this is too much."

"Yeah, but its something in thought would put icing on the cake….both of y'all, you come from royal blood, so why not look the part."

"What's he planning on wearing anyway? I know he likes to be causal more than dressy but….."

"Do you really think I would tell you that? You know I keep his secrets. " Pam replied with a grin. Again, the slight frown crossed her face. "You know when I met you, I wasn't a big fan…."

"Big shock there….the feeling was mutual." Sookie said with a laugh as the finishing touches were put on her hair and the intricately braided circlet was put on her head as she sat on a luxurious high chair in front of a three way mirror, while Pam started in on her make up next. "I think I was a little jealous of you…though I didn't realize it at the time…."

"And I felt the same way about you and I know I didn't restrain those feelings well. And if I am being honest, if you are going to be family, know that I am still jealous. Not want to kill you jealous…..or anything like that…" Pam seemed hesitant to spill her guts. Getting emotional was something she did so rarely with others. "I am jealous because I have had to start sharing him with others, he's been…the best thing to happen to me and those three years you were not in the picture….I was happy and even though we had others around like Willa…..I still knew I was on top of the list. But when you entered the scene again….when I saw how much you meant to him…yeah, I was still upset and pissy. But I have come to understand and….appreciate what you've brought to the table. don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone by the way or I may well do something to your hair in your sleep." she said with a wry smile as she applied a gentle layer of pale blue eye shadow on her subject. Coupled with the lipstick that was a touch lighter than the dress she wore, Sookie had become a regular Cinderella and as unusual as it as for her to be fawned over, treated so special, she admitted it was nice to be pampered. With a impatient eave from Pam to get up, Sookie did so and was made to look at her full length in the three way mirror. Judging by the tears forming in her eyes and her hands reaching up to cup her mouth with surprise, Pam snatched her hands before she risked smudging anything. "Glad to see you are pleased. Beautician is kind of my side thing….though I only do it for people I like."

Sookie nodded and turned to look at her. "Look, I think there is something I want to say."

"Besides thanking the beauty goddess for taking the waitress look away if only for a day?"

"No." Sookie laughed before turning serious again. "I never….and still don't….want to come in between you two. I know how much he means to you and what he did for you…..that's something I wouldn't want to encroach on. it's a different connection and one he and I can't ever replicate. The bonds we have are different….no less important or meaningful…but I…..I just want you to know I respect you. And wouldn't want to feel like I'm pushing you out of the picture."

"Well, I wouldn't allow that to happen, first of all. I'm no shrinking violet." Pam replied with that fire in her eyes and her voice that made her fierce as she was. "But….I think we will be fine and make this work….." she looked at the clock on the wall. "I need to go tend to him before we get this night moving…..Gunnar is with your brother, you said?"

"We decided on a private thing and then having a party sometime soon and I hated lying to Jason saying I had plans-"

"Well, you do…. don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't know….I know he had arranged this as a surprise and I…had kind of hoped my big day would have all my friends and family around, that's all. But I get where he is coming from, wanting to keep things on the down low. And I guess we will make up for it….."

"The others will get over it." Pam replied. "Let me go check on him and I know there is all kinds of superstitions about the couple seeing each other before the wedding…but I don't buy into that crap, look at all the stuff that's happened already, before the rings."

"True…." Sookie said as she followed her from the closet to the lavish and plush room that was Pam's, which was so large it had its private balcony, a private sitting room. Which was where Sookie sat herself while she watched Pam retreat up the hall to where the second part of this puzzle was awaiting further prepping and consul.

 **Chapter 9**

"Come on, we have to be leaving soon. We wanted this to be done on time, right?" Pam said as she crossed her arms over her chest, her slinky plum colored dress and pumps working well with her long wavy tresses. She wasn't trying to outdo Sookie but at least be at the same level. She was competitive that was, wanting to look her best as she was wont to do. But there he was sitting in a leather chair, not even remotely looking prepared to leave anytime soon. But he didn't look melancholy, but rather, furtive. And as impatient and as annoyed as she was that he wasn't getting dressed-she did note he had at least showered-Pam walked over to him and grabbed the bag hanging on a nearby hanger. "Lucky for you we can move at super speed and I would think you would me chomping at the bit to see her…..and to chomp….welllll…" Pam drawled with a saucy grin.

"I was thinking…about the past few years and that I never saw any of this coming." he replied, staring at the ceiling before glancing over to her. "Its no mistake to you what this means for me, I never imagined I could have…this kind of life. And I never really thought it was one I wanted until I got to know her. Saw her as more than a tool to use for personal gain. And she has made me whole for the first time in a long time. There has been a trail of blood before me and after me, losing loved ones left and right. Seeing what I've got now? I would go through that hell all over again if it meant I would be here where I am today."

There was a silence between them as Pam told him of her talk with the woman a few doors down the hall. And as she admitted for the first time to him, her lingering, but far less brutal and hateful jealousy towards the bride, Pam sighed. "Heaven help me, I care for her and like her. We are…friends. Brought together by fate, or whatever you want to believe in. I know you and I…..we have something unique and a past that only we share. And I only ever wanted to see you be happy. After I found out what happened to your own family, after seeing your precious French crumpet killed in front of you when you had to choose between her and I….." Pam was choking up a little but it was clear she was trying to not do so. "Things are changing and I know I have changed too….like it or not." she made a slight smirk. "And I suppose now, with this change, I had better evolve even more."

He got up and put his hands on her shoulders, kissing her on the forehead. "I hope you can find the happiness you want. You deserve it too. You've been my rock and for that I am…grateful and know that nothing will ever lessen what I feel for you…" and for a long few moments, they embraced. Then she pulled away and smirked.

"Enough stalling, lets get you dressed. I won't have you looking anything less than your best for her." Pam said and she smirked as he obediently took the hung up bag to the other room.

 **Chapter 10**

She hadn't even been able to see him while in the house and had been brought to a private car. Assuming the one driving behind carried him within it, she fidgeted nervously as Pam read through some magazines. She had said he wanted her accompanied for her safety and she understood, after recent events traveling by car, she most definitely understood. And the drive was oddly short and when the vehicle finally stopped, the door opened and she found herself in front of her own home, thought there was a very visible tent in the backyard. Spirited off toe the tent by Pam, she heard a gentle murmur, a crowd of people was very evidently present as she was brought to where she would emerge, to walk down the aisle. This ante tent, so to speak was warm, but not obnoxiously so and she watched Pam leave it, not before telling her to remain here. Moments later, Niall entered the tent, hand in hand with a little tow headed boy dressed in a little suit.

"Gunnar!" Sookie said as she scooped up her son with ease, admiring his clothes but also looking at her grandfather suspiciously. "This wasn't ever going to be a intimate affair, was it?"

He grinned. "Nope, he wanted to surprise you by throwing you off the scent as it were….all your loved ones, your friends, are here tonight and though it wasn't easy to wrangle them all at such short notice, well…..the support and love for you is very evident" Niall watched the two together and sighed. "I am glad for you…for all of you. I just wish you had agreed to what I offered you."

"I won't lose another loved one in such a way, I couldn't live with it." Sookie said as she put her son down and looked at her grandfather. "For you to give your life to keep my blood, his blood…..what it can do and be a secret? We can be careful, I promise. We won't go screaming for the hills with what is can do." her mind drifted briefly back to the incident with Ian, who had taken her in hopes to use her blood to kill all things supernatural. She had seen that he had succeeded but in the end, he was destroyed. But that knowledge, that info of what she was, the blood in all their veins was something unsettling to her and her grandfather had offered to keep that secret from ever being discovered. At the cost of his own life.

He was about to respond when her brother entered the room, dressed in a smart three piece suit, stopping in place at the sight of his sister. "Wow….you look….I just wanted to make sure grandpa was ok with the kiddo and I guess…." he stammered as Pam entered, looking somewhat put upon with the guests in this little tent that was a offshoot of the main one where, Sookie was able to see briefly before the curtain shut, several round tables and chairs were in display, divided by a red carpet that went to the altar. Candles were lit everywhere. And the sweet smell of her favorite flowers, lilacs and honeysuckle hung sweetly in the slightly humid air. Shooed away and forced to take Gunnar with him by Pam, the time was at hand. "Ready to do this? I hope you don't mind, but we had other…..ideas for the ceremony and I know you're surprised by the guests….but we were determined to keep you off your game. Your grandfather and I…we worked to plan this to make is surprising for the both of you. Your groom…he let me have full reign, though he did know of the plans for the guests and we were going to do this here at your home…." she stopped as she shivered, her eyes closed. Sookie recognized that look and Pam confirmed her suspicion. "He's ready to begin….so long as you are."

Her stomach was in knots and she heard the beginnings of some ancient sounding music that was quite beautiful…and quite foreign. "I am really going to have to brush up on my Swedish, aren't I?"

"I picked the music, knowing what his tastes are…..his favorite has always been the instrumental and the vocals of his people. Not that he doesn't like more modern stuff, but this was more….appropriate. Now. Lets get this done, shall we?"

She nodded as Pam opened the curtain with a flourish and allowed the slightly trembling woman to make her way up the aisle and as she passed those who had come she knew that her grandfather had played a large role in making this happen. There was no trace of cars, he had to have used his magic to bring everyone here, to keep her from being the wiser. And seeing her grandfather at the altar, dressed to the nines in a dark velvet suit, his face and everyone else's lit only by the flames of the candles within the room, she felt more loved than she thought possible. And then she saw him. Dressed in a dark, navy blue suit, his hair was neatly clicked back and she swore she had never seem him look as good as he did now. Like a fashion model. And as soon as she had reached the altar she noted the way he looked at her and knew it was taking everything in his power to keep form dropping fang. It wasn't exactly the best time and she could feel everything he was feeling. Things went by in a blur and ten minutes later, Pam had presented a hand carved box with a single ring within it. She looked confused as to what she was to give him as he slipped the rose gold ring with the oval diamonds onto her hand. And was even more confused when he removed his jacket, suit and tie, revealing a bare chested look. That was a first, she thought to herself. Stripping at a wedding? But then she saw Pam reveal a second ring, this one on a metal chain. It was a band that was a braided style as hers, though a more masculine version, where hers was dainty, suited for a faerie. His was so very Viking.

"Give this to him after its done." Pam whispered, to Sookie's further confusion. And when she saw Niall produce what looked like a branding iron, it hit her. As it did him in the blink of an eye and she smelled the flesh burning at the nape of his neck, no more than a couple inches long, it was her name in a ancient looking script.

"This seals the devotion, the love he has for you as was once customary for his people long ago…..it will heal but with my magic, the mark will forever remain, your name, Sookie will be forever etched upon him. Place the pendant around his neck, give him your token as he has given you yours…apparently he isn't one for rings on fingers, he prefers to wear it this way. On a chain I myself have made unbreakable, indestructible….." and at this moment, Sookie took the necklace with the wedding band upon it and as he lowered his head, she slipped it over until the ring bounced against his bare chest.

"Does it hurt?" she whispered, nodding towards his back where the brand bearing new name was now embedded.

"It is the best pain I could have asked for." he whispered into her ear. "You look…..incredible by the way, though no words could adequately describe how you look."

"Same to you." she replied.

"if we may go on." Niall interjected with a amused expression. "There is one final thing to be down here this evening and then you will be united in every sense of the word. I give you my blessing and my protection always….." Niall nodded at the two of them, who proceeded to make a lip lock to end all lip locks. And then there came a shudder to the room, a warming sensation as they turned to see the faerie king encased in light. He was fading slowly and it dawned on her what he had done. She reached for him but was unable to touch him.

"I want this gift for you and though you declined the offer, I am making it my decision. To absolve you of the guilt. With my passing, there will be protection over you and your little family but make no mistake, dangers always will be after you. There is only so much this magic can and will do for you. But it is my hopes that it will help. And with my passing, you will not feel sadness, nor regret. No one here in this room will. And Hadley here," he nodded to the table where Hadley and Hunter were seated. "she officially will take over for me. Do not mourn me, this is my choice, my gift to the two of you. Live well and never give up on one another." with a final hug to his granddaughter and a handshake to the astonished Eric, Niall was gone, his life forsaken in the name of protecting his loved ones.

 **Epilogue**

As promised, the loss of Niall didn't lead to a melancholy reception after the ceremony. There was sadness, yes and wistfulness. But there was plenty of drinking, eating and dancing to be had and it was soon that the couple were giving their thanks to all who had come. Jason and Bridgette, along with their daughter Harper, had come to collect Gunnar from the newlyweds, as he was to baby-sit him for the next week while they escaped on their honeymoon, to which Sookie was in the dark as to where they were heading. The evening had been perfect, even with that her grandfather had done and she knew his last magic usage had not only helped them, but had kept anyone from getting despondent, that he clearly had wanted the evening perfect for her. And she supposed that she felt comfort in that he had given them something so special and that ha had been only too willing to do something like that for them. Hadley, she knew, would do well ruling Faery and none who knew them would ever forget Niall. Having said their goodbyes, and seen that Willa had taken the liberty of packing bags for them, Sookie fell asleep on his shoulder as the limo left her home and the others behind. Hadley and hunter would send everyone back to their homes while the newlyweds would start their life together on a more official level. As she slept soundly on his shoulder, even the Viking found himself somewhat in need for some respite from the evenings activities and resting his head on hers, he too drifted off, not before entwining his hands into her own. And even in her sleep, she was allowing a smile to cross her face, as he was also.

 **THE END**


End file.
